Ino Story
by Akabane Neko
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Ino Yamanaka dengan berbagai genre dan pairing / Chapter 8 update! / Crackpair / Mind to RnR?
1. Our Fault

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crackpair dan peringatan-peringatan di ff lainnya.

HAPPY READING

Gadis itu menatap ujung sepatunya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. Sedangkan pria di depannya terus-menerus menghela napas keras. Bahkan sesekali pemuda itu mengusap wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghapus keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Walau suaranya hanya seperti gumaman saja. Dan seperti tersihir, pemuda yang memiliki model rambut unik itu langsung berjongkok didepan sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sang gadis, Sasuke langsung memeluknya erat. Seolah gadis itu akan menguap bila ia melepaskannya barang sedetik.

"Ini kesalahanku." Gadis itu terperangah, tak menyangka bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu mau mengatakan itu. Padahal setahunya keturunan Uchiha tak pernah mau mengaku kalah.

"Iie Sasuke-kun.. Ini kesalahan kita.." Yamanaka Ino -gadis itu- melepaskan pelukan sang Uchiha. Dan menatap iris sekelam langit malam itu dalam, meyakinkan pemuda itu pada ucapannya.

"Ino, aku—" Ucapan pemuda itu dipotong dengan kecupan Ino di bibirnya. Membuat Pemuda itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ini kesalahan kita Sasuke-kun.." Ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, meyakinkannya lagi.

"Berapa bulan?" Gadis itu menatap pemuda Uchiha itu dengan ragu, seolah ada batu besar di tenggorokannya.

"Katakan padaku, Ino." Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis dengan tajam.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sudah tiga bulan." Gadis itu mengatakan dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus sambil mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih rata. Pemuda itu mengangukkan kepalanya dan ikut mengusap lembut perut Ino.

"Ya, untungnya aku masih bisa mengikuti ujian masuk.." Pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari perut Ino, beralih mengelus lembut surai pirang yang menjadi kebanggaan gadisnya— ah tidak, wanitanya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Pemuda itu menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ino.

"Aku ingin makan ramen.. bisakah.." Tanpa menunggu lagi pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Ayo."Ino menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke, dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak sang pemuda. Yah sepertinya selama enam bulan kemudian Uchiha bungsu itu akan direpotkan dengan keinginan-keinginan ibu dari bayinya. Dan semoga saja permintaan sang Yamanaka muda tak diluar nalar manusia, tapi siapa yang tahu? Bukankah Yamanaka Ino dikenal dengan tingkahnya yang sedikit unik?

End.


	2. Coffe

Entah sudah cangkir keberapa yang ia pesan, yang jelas dia masih betah di cafe itu. Sambil menikmati kopi yang nikmat, pemuda itu menatap layar laptopnya dengan tekun.

"Huh? Lima cangkir? Apa kau punya masalah Neji?" Dengan sedikit enggan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seolah aku adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa Neji!" Sang keturunan Hyuuga hanya menghela napas lelah. Dan kembali menekuni laptopnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan aku sih?" Tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang masih mengoceh di depannya pemuda itu mengambil cangkir kopinya.

"Berhentilah minum kopi Neji. Apa kau mau menyaingi Gaara?" Gadis itu mencebik kesal pada si pemuda.

Sedangkan Neji malah tersedak karena mendengar ucapan sang gadis. Dia meletakkan cangkirnya dan memusatkan atensinya pada sang pengganggu –menurut kamus pribadi Neji-.

"Harusnya aku memfotonya! Seorang Hyuuga Neji tersedak kopi, bukankah itu akan jadi trending topic?" Dengan nada jahil gadis itu menggoda Neji.

Pemuda itu menatapnya lama, seolah mengatakan sesuatu seperti berhentilah-berbicara. Namun entah karena kepekaannya yang sangat buruk atau memang sengaja, gadis itu malah menatap sang pemuda dengan senyum jahil yang tak repot-repot ia sembunyikan.

"Aku merindukanmu Neji." Pundak Neji menegang, dan tangannya terkepal erat ketika mendengar ucapan sang gadis.

"Ino—" Dengan suara serak Neji memanggil namanya, menatap netra aquamarine sang gadis.

"Tak perlu mengatakannya Neji, aku tahu..." Setelah berkata begitu sang gadis berdiri dari duduknya, dia berjalan keluar cafe, angin yang berhembus pelan memainkan rambut platina miliknya dan gaun biru polos yang membalut tubuh indahnya.

Neji menatap punggung sang gadis lama, menatap sang gadis yang lama-kelamaan memudar di bawah sinar matahari sore. Meninggalkan Neji sendirian dengan cangkir-cangkir kopinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino." Dengan perih pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kalimat yang belum sempat ia sampaikan pada Yamanaka Ino, bahkan disaat terakhir sang gadis.

Belum End

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca drabble aneh buatan saya. Terutama untuk White-san yang sudah mengingatkan kesalahan yang saya buat. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua *bungkuk 90°*

OMAKE

Bila kau melihat layar laptop Neji barang sedetik saja, kau akan melihat puluhan, bahkan mungkin ribuan foto Yamanaka Ino. Ya, sedari tadi yang pemuda itu lakukan hayalah menatap foto-foto kekasihnya. Foto-foto yang sangat berharga, bahkan mungkin melebihi nyawa seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Stupid

"Naruto minggir!" Ucapan itu diikuti dengan sebuah jitakan dikepala pirang seorang pemuda.

"Ino-chan, berhentilah menjitak kepalaku!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran Ino.

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat!" Bukannya menuruti perintah sang gadis, Naruto malah memojokkan sang gadis ke tembok. Membuat Ino tak bisa bergerak barang seinchi pun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan dari teman sekelasnya, pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang gadis.

"Berhentilah mengejar Teme, Ino-chan." Entah pendengaran Ino yang salah atau apa tapi menurutnya suara Naruto itu seperti seseorang yang marah?

"Minggirlah dulu Naruto!" Dengan enggan Naruto menyingkir dari hadapan Ino dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas itu.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan tajam, seolah mengatakan ini-adalah-akibat-dari-ulah-bodohmu pada sang pemuda yang malah menyeringai padanya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau mengejar Sasuke-kun sih? Aku itu mau ke kamar mandi, bodoh!" Gadis itu meninggalkan Naruto dan kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh pemuda itu.

"Oiiiiii Ino-chaaaaan~" Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari Naruto gadis itu tetap berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak ingin terlibat kerusuhan itu lebih lama lagi.

' _Naruto no Baka!'_ Dia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan setengah membantingnya.

' _Bodoh! Memangnya aku wanita macam apa?!"_ Masih dengan suasana hati yang kesal gadis itu mencuci tangannya.

' _Buat apa juga aku mengejar si pantat ayam itu?!"_ Ino menghela napas keras, mencoba menghilangkan kekesalannya pada pemuda pirang yang mengacaukan moodnya.

Dengan anggun dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda pirang yang tersenyum lima jari padanya.

' _Mana mungkin aku menyukai dia kalau aku sudah menikah denganmu?'_ Yama— ah, Namikaze Ino memijit pelan pelipisnya, membuat sebuat benda yang melingkar manis di jarinya berkilau karena terkena cahaya matahari.

Chapter 3 End.

Saya minta maaf kepada Amay-san, saya lupa membalas review kamu *bungkuk2* Salam kenal juga Amay-san :)

Adakah yang berkenan review?


	4. Messages

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crackpair dan peringatan-peringatan di ff lainnya.

Didedikasikan untuk para Guardians, terutama yang ada di grup LINE

HAPPY READING

Gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah menyerit. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tetap diposisi itu. Lima menit? sepuluh menit? Entahlah.

"Haaaah..." Lagi-lagi hanya helaan napasnya yang terdengar. Tapi kali ini jari lentiknya mulai bergerak untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

"Tidak tidak, ini membuatku terdengar aneh." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan menghapus apa yang telah diketiknya.

Setelah berselang lima menit ia masih belum bisa menjawab pesan yang diterimanya. Padahal pesan itu sangatlah sederhana, terlampau sederhana bahkan.

 **From : Shika-nanas**

 **Kenapa? Merindukan aku?**

Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya. Mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang sempurna. Oh ayolah, dia selalu melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna. Tapi kenapa untuk menjawab pesan dari sahabat kecilnya begitu sulit?

"Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada forehead." Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja sahabat pink-nya itu memiliki jawaban yang sempurna untuk pesan ini.

Tapi belum sempat tangannya menggapai ponsel pintarnya, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Mana mungkin dia bertanya pada Sakura?

"Bodoh! Apa kau mau menjadi trending topic besok pagi?" Dia memukul pelan kepalanya yang dihiasi surai pirang platina miliknya.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya sekali lagi dan meraih ponsel pintarnya. Mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang -yang mungkin tengah menunggu balasan darinya.

 **To : Shika-nanas**

 **Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bosan**

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, ponselnya kembali berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah sang pemuda menunggu balasan dari dirinya.

 **From : Shika-nanas**

 **Tapi aku merindukanmu, mendokusai.**

Gadis itu memegang dada kirinya dengan erat, mencoba menghilangkan degupan aneh di jantungnya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Sepertinya Yamanaka muda itu akan terjaga sepanjang malam ini, dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang dan wajah memerah tentunya.

Chapter 4 End.

Balasan review untuk yg nggak login

Amay-san terima kasih atas usulanya, tapi kali ini saya posting ShikaIno

untuk saran kamu, mungkin akan saya kabulkan di next chapter :)

Adakah yang mau Review?


	5. Recipe

Recipe

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan komersil dari mempublish _drabble_ ini. Dan perlu diingat ini hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Story © Akabane Neko

 _WARNING!_ _Crackpair_ , _OOC_ , aneh, _typo(s)_ dan peringatan-peringatan ff pada umumnya.

Didedikasikan untuk teman satu perjuangan dalam dunia Farmasi

HAPPY READING

Gadis berambut pirang yang terkenal akan kecantikannya itu masih menekuni kertas persegi panjang kecil yang dipegangnya. Bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di depannya. Sesekali dia menyelipkan poni yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Resep macam apa ini?" Sembari menggerutu dia kembali membuka buku kecil –yang sampulnya sudah lusuh termakan waktu- mencoba menyelesaikan resep yang baru dua hari dia dapat dari dosennya.

 _Yamanaka Ino, Konoha University (Farmasi)_ itulah yang tertulis pada sampul bukunya. Konoha University adalah sebuah perguruan tinggi bergengsi yang sudah berdiri sejak dulu dan sangat ketat dalam penerimaan mahasiswanya.

"Arrrghh kenapa dulu aku memilih jurusan ini?" Dibantingnya buku yang semula dia baca dengan tekun.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Yamanaka." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Ino –begitulah ia sering dipanggil oleh teman-temannya.

" _S-sensei_?!"

"..."

"Apa yang _Sensei_ lakukan di sini?" Gadis Yamanaka itu menatap sekelilingnya dan hanya mendapati ruangan kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Aku mencoba menyelamatkan seorang mahasiswi yang sedang kesulitan." Kakashi -nama dosen yang dikenal 'nyentrik' itu- menutup buku bersampul vulgar yang tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Eh? Apa maksud _Sensei_?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Kakashi mengambil resep yang mampu membuat sang dara Yamanaka uring-uringan.

"Aaa resep ini ternyata, kau salah buku untuk menyelesaikannya." Gadis itu menatap bingung dosennya.

"Apa maksudmu _Sensei_? Bukankah mencari resep standar memang di buku _Formularium Mediacamentorum Selectum_?" Ino mengambil buku yang sempat dibantingnya tadi.

"Memang benar, tapi karena aku mengajarkan teori berdasarkan buku paketmu, aku mengambil resep standar dari buku _Formularium Nasional_ terlebih dahulu." Kakashi mengambil buku bersampul hijau yang lumayan tebal dari tumpukan buku yang dibawa Ino.

"Kenapa kamu baru memberitahuku sekarang sih _Sensei_?!" Gadis Yamanaka itu menatap tajam dosennya.

"Salah siapa yang dari kemarin tak mau menjawab pesan atau mengangkat telfonku?" Kakashi menghela napasnya.

"Bukannya kau sibuk dengan kekasih barumu itu?!" Tanpa perlu melihat ekspresi dari sang dara sudah bisa dipastikan dia sedang murka.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" Dosen yang memiliki gaya rambut antigravitasi itu menyerit heran.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu dengan perempuan itu!" Sambil berkata begitu Ino memasukkan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Kau bodoh ya?" Tangannya yang hampir mencapai buku tebal berwarna merah dengan tulisan _Pharmacope_ disampulnya mendadak terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu _Sensei_?!"

"Dia adalah sepupuku. Aku kemarin membeli ini untukmu."

"..."

"Ino? Katakan sesuatu."

"Kakashi-kun no Baka! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ino Yamanaka."

END? 

A/N : Sesuai request, pair drabble kali ini adalah KakaIno! Yeyyy~~ Maaf updatenya lama banget T_T saya akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk T_T *kaya ada yang nungguin aja* Huhuhu sebenernya drabble kali ini adalah kejadian nyata yang diberi bumbu-bumbu lebay oleh saya T_T dan lagi saya bukan mahasiswi kok, masih SMK tapi saya ambil jurusan farmasi :") *malah curcol* sepertinya kalo diterusin saya malah bakal curhat panjang kali lebar, jadi sekian, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Jangan lupa RnR~~ 

OMAKE

"Apa kau suka dengan benda itu?" Kakashi menatap kekasih sekaligus muridnya yang tak henti-henti tersenyum menatap kalung yang baru saja dia berikan.

"Hai' arigatou Kakashi-kun." Dengan tiba-tiba gadis Yamanaka itu mengecup pipi kiri Kakashi.

"Ne Ino, jangan menggodaku."

"Kau mesum Kakashi- _sensei_!"

END


	6. Reason

Reason

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan komersil dari mempublish _drabble_ ini. Dan perlu diingat ini hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Story © Akabane Neko

 _WARNING!_ _Crackpair_ , _OOC_ , aneh, _typo(s)_ dan peringatan-peringatan ff pada umumnya.

HAPPY READING

"Aku ingin putus. Maafkan aku Ino." Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu masih tidak bergeming, tetap pada posisinya.

"Kenapa?" Suara sang gadis yang terdengar pilu itu mengisi keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Namun pandangan sang gadis masih tetap terpaku pada _Espresso_ yang sudah mulai dingin di hadapannya.

"Aku merasa ada yang hilang." Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap hampa pada sang gadis.

"Mungkin dari dulu itu bukan cinta." Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung pada mata jade sang pemuda.

"..."

"Walau aku masih tidak mengerti maksud alasanmu, tapi aku menerimanya Gaara." Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Maaf Ino, jika kau tau alasan sebenarnya itu hanya akan menyakitimu." Gadis berambut pirang itu menggenggam erat cangkir _Espresso_ nya.

"Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin mendengar alasan yang sesungguhnya." Sang pemuda hanya terdiam pendengar perkatan Ino.

"..."

"Benar-benar tidak bisa ya? Terima kasih atas saat-saat yang menyenangkan dan maaf bila aku pernah menyakitimu." Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku.

"Maafkan aku Ino." Masih tak bergeming, pemuda itu masih tetap duduk di sana. Seolah berharap bahwa sang gadis akan kembali.

Pemuda itu memegang dadanya, meremas kemeja putih yang dipakainya dengan kuat. Dia terlihat seperti kesakitan, tak lama setelah itu air matanya mulai menetes. Dia tak lagi perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan tak merasa malu meneteskan air mata yang sering dianggap tabu oleh para pria.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu."

END

Membalas Review untuk yang tidak log in (yang log in saya balas lewat pm)

Anna : hohoho sesuai pesanan ya ^_^ terima kasih sudah mau membaca drabble(s) absurd saya :") *terharu* semoga suka dengan drabble kali ini :')

Shiroe Ino : Yap, tepat sekali, Ino sudah mati di ch 2 :") terima kasih sudah mau membaca drabble(s) absurd saya :") *terharu* semoga suka dengan drabble kali ini :')

Huaaaaa akhirnya publish juga :") sebenernya drabble kali ini terinspirasi kisah nyata yang sedikit dilebaykan :") terima kasih untuk semua yang telah sudi membaca drabble(s) aneh saya :") tanpa ada dukungan kalian mungkin saya sudah berhenti menulis :") sekali lagi terima kasih :") selamat membaca :")

Mind to RnR? ^_^


	7. It's Over

Lagi-lagi aku melihat pipinya basah oleh air mata. Entah sudah sejak kapan dia sering seperti ini. Dan juga entah sejak kapan aku lah yang menjadi penyebab air matanya itu.

" _Gomen_ Ino." Aku mencoba menyentuh pipinya, ingin menghapus tangis gadisku yang menyayat hatiku. Namun lagi-lagi dia menghindari sentuhanku. Apa aku sehina itu di matamu Ino- _chan_?

 **It's Over**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan komersil dari mempublish _drabble_ ini. Dan perlu diingat ini hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Story © Akabane Neko

 _WARNING!_ _Crackpair_ , _OOC_ , aneh, _typo(s)_ dan peringatan-peringatan ff pada umumnya.

 **HAPPY READING**

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi." Bukan, bukan suara seraknya yang membuatku terpaku. Tapi perkataannya yang seolah ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami.

"Aku mohon, Ino. Satu kesempatan lagi." Aku menggapai tangannya yang seputih porselen, berusaha sehalus mungkin. Aku takut dia terluka lagi karena aku.

" _Ne,_ Obito- _kun_. Ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini atau mengakhiri semuanya." Matanya menatapku hampa, aku hanya bisa melihat kesedihan di sana.

"Aku tak bisa kehilangan dirimu Ino, aku membutuhkanmu." Aku menggenggam tangannya makin erat, tak mau meninggalkannya.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN WANITA-WANITA JALANG ITU BANGSAT?!" Dia menghempaskan tanganku, mencoba berlari dariku lagi.

"Ino- _chan_ , kau harus mendengarku untuk kali ini." Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tak ingin kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Aku tak sanggup untuk itu.

"Aku tak punya hubungan dengan mereka, bahkan aku tak mengenal mereka." Dia hanya diam, tak bersuara tak bergerak. Hanya suara napas dan detakan jantungnya yang dapat kudengar.

" _Gomen_ Obito- _kun_ , aku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyerah, bahkan sudah sejak lama aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk melepasmu." Mau tak mau pelukanku melonggar ketika mendengarnya. Jadi Ino- _chan_ ku sudah menyerah sebelum dia tahu yang sebenarnya?

" _Arigatou_ Obito- _kun_ untuk semuanya. Untuk hari-hari yang indah dan kenangan yang menyenangkan bersamamu. Aku tak akan melupakannya." Duniaku runtuh ketika mendengarnya. Bahkan aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Aku terlalu yakin bahwa dia tak bisa hidup tanpaku. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa menyadari satu hal. Aku Uchiha Obito, sudah melewatkan kesempatan terkahirku untuk menggapainya sejak jauh-jauh hari yang lalu.

 **END**

Kyaaaa akhirnya udate juga :") dan lagi-lagi kini dengan genre yang seperti ini :") huhuhu sebenernya saya nggak kuat nulis ini, bawaannya pengen nangis :") *curcol* Oh iya pair kali ini berdasarkan request dari AutumnSpring98-san ;;) semoga suka ya ;;)

hahahaha sudah cukup basa-basinya, sekarang waktunya bales review yang nggak log in XDD yang log in saya bales lewat PM ya XDD

Anna-san : hohohoho Gaara sakit nggak ya? XDD *author somplak malah nanya balik* *digiling*

hahaha XDD sebenerya Gaara kesakitan bukan karena penyakit yang beneran(?) XDD yah kan jadi spoiler XDD terima kasih sudah mau membaca drabble(s) nista saya :) baca chapter yang ini juga ya XDD *wink*

Juwita803-san : hohoho terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca drabble(s) nista saya :") yak ini sudah lanjut kok, silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review ;)

Ada yang mau request pair untuk chapter selanjutnya?

 **Jangan Lupa** **Review Ya!**


	8. He

Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh sekaligus gila. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Aku, Ino Yamanaka putri tunggal dari Yamanaka Corp sekaligus seorang aktris yang sedang naik daun jatuh cinta pada seniorku di SMA dan masih memendamnya hingga sekarang.

 **Warning : cerita ini dibuat dari rasa baper terhadap dia yang dengan sengaja dilebaykan. CrackPair! Typo, EYD dan peringatan-peringatan lain seperti di ff kebanyakan.**

Beberapa orang yang mendengarnya pasti berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah gadis bodoh yang aneh, tapi perlu diketahui bahwa aku sengaja menyembunyikan perasaanku karena aku tak pantas untuknya.

Bagiku dia sangat sempurna, dia baik dan cerdas dan juga hatinya sangat lembut. Bahkan dengan harta yang telah diwariskan kepadanya sejak dia duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Dalam khayalanku, dia adalah matahari yang selalu ingin kugapai.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak aku mengenal dia dan mulai menyukai dia. Dan sudah hampir sepuluh tahun pula aku mati-matian menjaga perasaan ini agar dia tak mengetahuinya.

Hari demi hari aku lewati dengan menatap dia dari kejauhan. Mengamati caranya berbicara, caranya tersenyum, cara dia tertawa bahkan aku memperhatikan caranya berjalan. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apakah kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi?

Tidak, kami selalu berkomunikasi, tapi hanya sebatas kouhai dan senpai. Kami sering bertukar e-mail, saling menelpon, dan kadang pula kami saling berbicara di sekolah. Bahkan pernah dulu aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi pada akhirnya aku mengatakan itu hanyalah candaan.

Ya, terdengar bodoh memang. Dengan kedekatan kami yang seperti itu bukannya berusaha mendapatkan dia aku malah membuat dinding diantara kami. Seharusnya dulu pun aku tidak berkata bahwa itu hanya kebohongan. Tapi semua itu aku lakukan agar hubungan kami tetap terjaga.

Aku takut dia akan menjauh bila dia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Bagiku lebih baik memendam perasaan ini dari pada dia menjauhi diriku.

Aku lebih suka tak memiliki hubungan cinta dengannya namun bisa berada dekat dengannya, walaupun itu berarti aku harus tersakiti melihat dia dengan gadis lain. Karena aku ingin menjaga hubungan kami tetap seperti itu. Tetap dekat walau tanpa ikatan.

Sudah sepuluh tahun aku menjaga hubungan seperti itu dengan dia. Dan entah kenapa pada hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan dia dengan situasi seperti ini.

Senpai yang aku cintai sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Itachi Uchiha, berdiri tegak dengan mengenakan tuxedo putih di depan seorang pendeta. Mataku berkedip berulang kali, memastikan bahwa itu benar dia. Dan tanpa aku sadari air mataku menetes.

Benar, pria di depan altar itu adalah Itachi-senpai, senpai yang aku cintai sampai saat ini. Pria yang selalu menjadi impianku. Pria yang selalu ingin aku gapai. Pria yang membuatku belajar mati-matian agar bisa setara dengan dia. Pria yang merupakan cinta pertamaku. Pria yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi indahku.

Dan dia juga adalah pria yang akan menikahi sahabat baikku.

END

Ada yang masih ingat drabble ini?

Udah lama nggak update T_T gomenasai T_T Ini pun saya up lewat hp T_T dan banyak sekali yang tanya kenapa ceritanya sad terus :'D karena sebenernya hampir semua drabble ini, author tulis untuk senpai author sekaligus orang yg author uhuksukauhuk jadinya yaaa begitulah :'D sebenernya saya udah bikin banyak banget drabble :') tapi bukunya entah dimana jadi harus bikin baru lagi :') Yosh! Demi Ino-centric saya rela kok :) *

Pair kali ini ItaIno request dari RyuiMochi97-san dan Wiz-Land609-san semoga suka yah!! Yang lain juga semoga suka :3 *

maaf nggak bisa balasin review untuk kali ini karena tuntutan sekolah yang menggila T_T tapi bakal saya bales kok dichap selanjutnya~ bagi yang mau request silahkan~~ Saya akan berusaha agar bisa up lebih cepat~~ review kalian sangat berharga *

 **Review kalian penyemangatku!**


End file.
